The Begining Of The Hundred Acre Woods
by cadpig01
Summary: How exactly were Pooh and his friends created and how does Christopher Robin get to the 100acre woods? I posted this a while back and have now reposted it revised and have gotten rid some major errors.
1. One Boring Birthday

**Disclamer- I own none of these characters, etc, etc. **

**_Summary- This is how the Hundred Acre Woods and all its inhabitants came to be. This is the revised edition and I've finally fixed all the errors I had in the past. Hope you enjoy!_**

**The Begining Of The Hundred Acre Woods**

It was the first week of summer vacation for Christopher Robin. He had been looking forward to summer for a long time, and now that it was here, he wished he was back in school. In school he had friends to hang out with, and he had school activites to do, but now it was over. Most of his friends were busy, and there were no summer camps in the area. The only things he could find to do were watching tv and playing alone with his old boring toys. He did have one thing to look forward to though, his birthday.

His birthday was one of his favorite holidays, next to Christmas and Easter. Soon he would have new toys to play with, and  
there would also be a party for the occasion. "Boy," Christopher Robin thought, "this is gonna be great."

The day of his birth finally came. His mom had baked him a chocolate cake, with wipped cream icing dyed yellow, and on top were seven candles. His grandparents, friends, and some of his neighbors came to his party. Each person arrived with a gift rapped in various papers. Christopher couldn't wait to rip into those!

The celebration lasted for three hours and soon it was time for everyone to leave. Christopher ended up recieving some board games, clothes, and a set of stuffed animals including a bear, pig, rabbit, and tiger. After cleaning up the mess of the party, Christopher Robin went upstairs to check out his stuff. The clothes weren't that exciting, neither were the board games without another person. As for the stuffed animals, well, they didn't seem like the stuff seven year olds were seen playing with to much.

All in all, Christopher Robin felt like he had gotten the worst gifts in his intire life.The next day, Christopher was in his room lying around. He had stacked his new board games and clothes in the closet, and had placed the animals scattered on the floor. Soon Christopher started to drift into a light sleep. He was soon awakened by a strange rumbling sound. He opened his eyes, and found that he was no longer in his room, but in a strange forest. "How did I get here?" he thought "What is going on?"

Christopher Robin stood up and he heard the rumbling sound again, but now it seemed much louder. He looked around at his surroundings, but saw nothing. He kept hearing the rumbling sound again and again, each time louder and louder. When Christopher thought the rumbling wouldn't stop, it did, and it its place he heard a voice coming towards the place he was at. Christopher decided to hide in a nearby bush. Soon, Christopher saw what was making the noise, and when he did, his eyes rolled back in his head and everything went dark.

The being that was traveling toward Christopher saw the bush move as the young boy passed out. He went toward the bush  
cautiously, being afraid it was a heffalump or woosle. When he was close he peared over the bush and saw the boy. "Oh  
bother," the creature said, and took off running. Soon, the creature returned and he had brought his friends to help him.  
They made a circle around Christopher and poured water onto his face. It revived him and he woke up to see a bear, tiger,  
pig, and a rabbit all looking like the toys he had recieved the day earlier.

**Who are these creatures and where is Christopher Robin at. To be continued if I get some good reviews.**


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the 100 acre woods. 

Christopher Robin was surrounded by the creatures. At first, his reaction was to panic. Then, as he looked around him, the  
creatures began to speak. "Hallo their," said the bear. "Who are you, and where did you come from?"

The boy was speechless, but found his voice quickly. "I'm Christopher Robin, and I live in Viginia. Who are you and what is this place?"

The tigerstarted bouncing and said, "My namesTigger, spelled T-I-double Ga-ER."

The pig said timidly, "I'm Piglet and I'm just a poor definsless animal."

The rabbit stood up proud and tall. "I'm Rabbit, just plain Rabbit."

Christopher Robin then looked at the bear and the bear looked at him sheepishly. "My name is Pooh, you wouldn't happen to have something to eat would you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any food. Where am I?"

Rabbit then repliedknowingly. "You'rein our forest of course."

Pooh stepped closer to Christopher Robin and poked him. "What kind of creature are you?"

Christopher laughed at him. "I'm a humanyou silly old bear?Does your forest have a name?"

Piglet then worked up the courage to speak. "Na..na..no one has ever given it a name."

Tigger stopped bouncing. "As a matter of fact, we were discussing that earlier."

"I still think it should be called Rabbits Glenn," Rabbit said.

Tigger pretended to gag and then said,"I say it should be called Tiggers Place." Tigger and Rabbit then proceeded to get into a small argument. Pooh sighed an looked atChristopher Robin, "You wouldn't have a good suggestion for a name, would you?"

Christopher looked around the forest. "This forest looks pretty old so howabout The Hundred Acre Woods?"

Piglett beamed at him. "I like that name."

Tigger and Rabbit stopped arguing and Tigger smiled also. "Yeah, It has a lot of class."

"Yes, it does have a certain ring to it doesn't it," Rabbit said.

"It's finally good that everyone agrees on something for a change," Pooh said.

Rabbit clapped his hands together. "Then, its settled our home is now called The Hundred Acre Woods."

Pooh turned tohis new friend."You are very clever Christopher Robin. How did you come up with such a great name?"

Christopher looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, you see, back home I live in a small house in aneighborhood full of trees andplantson 100 Acre Drive. You're forest reminds me of homeand I always liked that name.

Christopher started to ask Pooh another question, but hiseyesight suddenlybecame blurry and all he could see were splashes of colors, and the animals were gone. Everythingwent dark,but he could hear was a voice calling his name over and over. His eyes wereclosed and when he opened them, he saw his mother. She was telling him to wake up to come eat dinner. She walked out of the room. "It was just a dream," he thought. He was still laying on his bed, when he looked and saw afigure by his side. Next to him was a small bear. Chris picked him up and held him above him. " Pooh Bear," I have a feeling I'm gonna talk with you real soon." With that remark he laid Pooh down, and went downstairs to dinner. As he closed the door behind him, the small bear gave a wink to his new friend.


End file.
